mary has fun with ares
by gusshadowshunter
Summary: no little kids


It was early in the morning that Merry decided it would be a great time to bond with Ares. She wandered up to the monstrous metal creation that was Ares' abode and slipped inside, wiggling into Gage's usual seat. "Hey Ares! Guess who came to visit you!" Merry chirped, Ares' familiar face popping up. "M-Mistress Merry? It's early, what're you doing here? Where's Master Gage?" The AI questioned, Merry waving her words away with a hand. "They're all resting right now, and since I've always been...interested in you, I decided to take the time to explore you," Merry cooed, Ares growing nervous. "E-explore?" Ares questioned. "Yes, explore. Has Gage never done that?" Merry asked, putting her head in her hands as she eyed Ares up and down. "Well, I don't know what you mean exactly," Ares worriedly moved side to side as she spoke, not knowing Merry's true intentions."Well, turn into that physical form of yours so I can show you what I mean!" Merry chirped, and Ares would hesitantly appear in front of the scientist. "Now wha-eep!" Ares was caught off guard as Merry pulled her into her lap, Merry softly petting Ares' hair. "Tell me, Ares, what do you do all day in here?" Merry cooed again, and Ares looked to the side to avoid Merry's eyes. "Well, I usually take care of my home until M'lord Gage comes, and then I take him wherever he wishes to travel," Ares replied timidly. "Sounds pretty boring," Merry disappointedly added and pulled Ares close to her body. "I want to show you a nice little addition I'll be adding to your day," Merry purred, taking Ares' face into her hands and glancing to her soft, supple lips. She leaned in, brushing her lips softly against Ares'. Merry closed her eyes, pressing against the innocent AI and tasting her was too stunned to react, and after a couple of seconds Merry pulled away, a small layer of blush staining Ares' face as she smiled innocently at Merry. "Why'd you pull away?" Ares questioned, Merry raising her eyebrows in a bit of amusement. "Oh?You liked it?" Merry purred in a tease, only for Ares to silence her with another kiss. Merry wrapped her arms around Ares and licked her lips, slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth as she tasted Ares. it was an interesting taste, a faint trace of copper or that metallic taste you get from putting a battery in your mouth, and as she ran her tongue along Ares', Merry felt a spark that made her shiver in want for Ares. Their hands traveled over each other's bodies, feeling each curve and inch of soft skin. Merry's skin was a warm blanket that left heat on Ares when her hands caressed her, and Ares' skin was an icy touch that made Merry crave for more when Ares' hands explored kept at this, lost in the moment, and soon Merry pulled away for breath, a thin trail of saliva between their lips that Ares licked up with a small smile and a spark in her eyes. "M-Lady Merry," Ares' voice was soft and needy, one of her hands traveling up Merry's leg, "I want more, please." Merry obliged, and nipped at Ares' neck, running her tongue along it and sucking the skin to leave a mark as Ares tugged at her clothing, Merry eventually slipping out of it while the AI's simply disappeared from her skin. "M'Lady, your skin..its so warm, its making me heat up," Ares gasped as Merry pressed up against her. "And your skin is so icy cold, its making me feeling a sensation I never want to lose," Merry mumbled into her neck, running her tongue along the bite mark she left on Ares as her hands rubbed her stomach, "I'm surprised he's never treated you like this, Ares...your body is like heaven." Ares was going nuts from Merry's teasing, slow touch, and one of her own hands traveled between Merry's legs to give her a long, soft rub that made Merry moan out in surprise. "Someone's certainly getting impatient," panted Merry, who moaned again as Ares rubbed once more. "I need it, give me it," Ares whispered, and Merry groped her breasts, Ares moaning in delight, Merry loved hearing how easy it was to get to girl to beg and she kept at it, rubbing her fingers softly over Ares' nipples, which made them quickly grow hard and Ares pant in pleasure. Merry's breath was hot and heavy as she took one of them in her hands, feeling how big they were as Merry latched onto that one she held and ran her tongue along it as she tasted it with her teeth. She felt Ares' hands try to pull her in for more and she pulled at the nipple of the other breast with her fingers, her mind filled with Ares' sweet gasps and calls of her name. Her hips grinded against Ares' hand as she teased Merry's body, and Ares' fingers prodded her, Merry softly moaning into her breast as a finger slipped in."Ahhh~ M-M'Lady Merry you're so good at this!" Ares called out, another finger sliding into Merry as she kept grinding Ares' hand. Her other hand would guide Merry's head, tangling itself into Merry's hair and supporting her head as Merry had taken she breast she was playing with into her mouth, purring from Ares' deep want. Their bodies were hot from lust, Merry's moans muffled but Ares' moans loud and begging. Eventually Ares had pinned Merry down, Merry blushing in surprise as her mouth had pulled away from Ares' chest, blush across the bridge of her nose as she saw her saliva covering it, Ares shivering as she felt the cold on it. Ares grabbed Merry's head again and had her go to work on the other, moaning happily as she felt Merry's soft, warm mouth and her wet, warm tongue. She rubbed against Merry in want, panting and moaning as Merry pulled her closer and kept licking and playing with her breast.


End file.
